Misfits Reunite
by madameN.O.M.S
Summary: Who doesn't adore the old times of the Misfits? Eli,Clare,AND Adam will have a winter getaway that they will never forget...
1. One phone call away

The misfits reunite

Eli was reading 'Eight Tales of terror' by Edgar Allan Poe while drinking his hot black coffee at the Dot. The weather was perfect to drink something hot. He was finally at peace with himself, letting go of any negativity. His brain wasn't a ticking bomb waiting to explode. Instead, his brain was knowledge waiting to absorb more what the world brought to him. He heard the front door bell and didn't pay attention. He no longer saw interest on the book. His thoughts rained back to when Adam and him use to talk about comic books. He thought when Clare, Adam, and Eli would go on Morty and get lost on the road. Now he thinks of how separated they are. Adam is busy with his radio show and became good friends with Dave. Clare and him were good, but they couldn't go back to being the good friends they were. And Eli...he's too busy with therapy and treating his OCD that he has no time to bring back his friends. He's not busy now. He wanted his friends back. He put his book in his bag, payed the bill and walked out of the Dot. He went straight home and grabbed his phone. "hello?" the voice said. Eli stared in shock and trembled. "Hi clare." he said. "Hey Eli what's up?" she asked eagerly. "Are you doing anything?" he asked cautiously. "Uhm no actually, do you wanna hang out?" she asked carefully. "yeah!..i mean yea cool, meet up at the Dot?" he asked. "Of course." she said . He heard the line go off and hung up.

_**Hey my beautiful readers! Please review and tell**_

_**me what you guys think! **_

_**Click that review button ;)**_

_**You know you want to.**_


	2. Say hello to Our new friend: FITZ

Clare's pov

I put on black jeans, a white T-shirt and my gray converse. This is it. I've wanted to be with Eli like friends for a long time. I'm tired of Jake. After we broke up, he brings random chicks. It's disgusting!

I grabbed my jacket and my bag. I walked downstairs and saw Jake and...Jenna! They were making out on our couch. I walked to the door without looking back. " I'm going out" I said, loudly enough for him to hear me. He waved slightly and put that hand on Jenna's thigh. Ugh! As soon as I walked out, Eli was leaning on the hood, with Adam in the back; waving. Instead of morty, Eli had his dad's mustang. "Hop in Edwards." he smirked and opened the door for me. "hey Adam!" I got in and blushed. He winked and got in as well.

We drove in silence when Adam opened his mouth. "Sooo...Clare how's Jakey boy doing?" I scrunched my nose in disgust. "He's at home...making out with random girls...in the living room." I said bluntly. Eli's emerald eyes widened in disgust and Adam chocked on his own saliva. "Aren't you guys like together?" Eli asked. I smiled and sighed. "no. he broke up with me because...i wouldn't put out for him." I said but whispered the last part silently. Eli and Adam nodded softly, their eyes full of sympathy. We arrived at the Dot and we got out. I ordered a herbal green tea, Adam ordered a hot cocoa, and Eli ordered a decaf black coffee. We sat down on our booth. "it's been quite some time, since we've been together like this." Adam said. I laughed and smiled softly. Eli smirked and patted Adams shoulder. "Don't you worry buddy, I think we'll spend more time together from now on." Eli said. I smiled and nodded. I took a sip from my tea, when Fitz came to our table and smiled. "Hey guys!" he said. He bumped fists with Adam and Eli and hugged me softly. "we've been good, thanks. How about you?" Eli said, being friendly. "still working and I managed to get back to school. I'm going to bardell and doing grade 12 again." he said happily. He then looked at us and smiled. "i haven't seen you guys in a long time, together I mean!" we all smiled, well Eli smirked. "Yea but we're working on that!" Adam said, hopeful. I looked at Eli and smiled at him. He smirked and winked. "Yea we're definitley gonna reconnect." Eli said softly. I felt his hand slightly touch mine. I engulfed his hand In mine and smiled. I blushed and we began talking about our adventures.

_**Okay so Jake is gonna be the biggest Deuschbag!**_

_**I mean Jake is cute and all but I still don't like him like that.**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. The misfit magnet

_**This one's for Jillian and Sammie!**_

_**You guys rock!**_

_**Anyways...THE SHOW MUST GO ON:**_

Adam's P.O.V

Life is awesome! My two best friends are enjoying life and enjoying each other. We were at the Dot, laughing about our old adventures and how we would end up getting lost. "Remember that time we were supposed to go to the abandoned church but ended up in Hamilton!" I said loudly. They both laughed and smiled. Eli then smirked in mischief. Oh what now? "How about an adventure?" Eli said suggestively. "where?" Clare asked. I smiled and got up. "who cares? We have to celebrate our reunion! I have plenty of cash to disappear for a whole week!" I said. Eli got up and bumped fists with me. He grabbed Clare's hand and she stood up. "Guys...let's go get our selves an adventure!" he smirked and I screamed. "BOOYAH!" Eli smirked wide and Clare giggled. We went in the car and Eli went to his house and talked to Bullfrog about borrowing the mustang. At about half an hour later, Eli came out with his bag and car keys. He got in and smirked evilly. "He said yes?" Clare asked. "Damn straight he did!" Eli smirked. We went to my house and I got out. What will my mom say? I got in and looked at here. "Hey sweetie, what's up?" she asked. "um do you mind if I...spend a few days with Eli?" I said hesitantly. "sure." she said bluntly. My eyes went wide and went upstairs. I grabbed my stuff and my money...oh yeah! Road trip! I ran downstairs and bid my mom a goodbye and stuffed myself into the car. Eli and Clare were holding hands and as soon as they saw me, they separated. Weird. Guess I have to prepare myself for a third wheel again. We stopped at Clare's house and Jake was swirling around and singing...show tunes? "What the-" Eli said. "Fuck" I finished. Clare sighed and got out. "Heey...it's clarey...oh the things I want to do to you..." Jake said. Slurring every word. Eli got out immediately as I got out as well, now I have to hold Eli back. " Are you...are you drunk?" Clare asked. She looked at Eli and grabbed his hand. "Come with me to get my stuff, Adam take Jake inside and make him shut up...before Eli kills him." she took Eli with her and his reddened face paled to his natural color. "Come on jakey-boy, you've had enough booze." I grabbed his arm and put it around my shoulders, and he grabbed my waist. Well this is awkward. Eli and Clare came down with two duffel bags. "Clare we're not going to move, is it necessary two bring your whole wardrobe?" Eli said sarcastically. "What can I say, I gotta doll myself up for the admirers." she winked and Eli smirked. " Well jakey-boy is passed out soo..let's blow this joint shall we?" I said I grabbed one of Clare's bags and Eli took the other one. We got in and drove. We spent two hours on the road. Joking, laughing and fake flirting with Clare so Eli could feel my pain! All of a sudden, a phone rang. "Hello?" Clare said. We heard screaming and shouts and a drunk Jake. "I'm guessing that's your mom?" I asked. She nodded and sighed. "MOM! Mom...Glen... I'm going on a trip, with Eli and Adam, and I need to get away... I can't be around people that I don't feel comfortable with." Clare said. Eli kept driving but grabbed Clare's hand. He squeezed it and she smiled softly. " I'm not sure when I'm coming back, but It'll be before school starts." she pressed end and a tear fell down her cheek. I Grabbed her other hand and smiled at her. She smiled at me and Eli. "I'm glad we're reconnecting..." she said. "MISFITS REUNITE!" I screamed. They laughed as we kept talking for the rest of the drive.

_**Well i'd like to thank my Readers and the ones that left reviews!**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **_

_**Please review! **_


End file.
